timebokanfandomcom-20200214-history
Time Bokan 24
(also written as Time Bokan Twenty Four) is the 9th instalment in the Time Bokan franchise which is a re-imagining of the original Time Bokan (series). The series is a collaboration between Tatsunoko Productions and Level-5 to celebrate Tatsunoko Productions' 55th anniversary in 2017. It was announced at AnimeJapan and premiered from October 1, 2016 to March 18, 2017. A second season titled premiered from October 7, 2017 to March 24, 2018. Plot Tokio is a junior high student living in the present time but suddenly became a member of the 24th century's Space-Time Administration Bureau. Immediately, he learns that the history he has learned in textbooks is wrong, and there is a more interesting version of history where the peerless beauty Cleopatra is actually the comedy duo of Cleo and Patra, Momotaro is more of an ogre than an ogress. Together with his teammate Karen, they use the 24 Bokan Mecha to search for the True History. The series also has a mecha called the DX Mechabuton which had a toy unveiled at the International Tokyo Toy Show by Takara Tomy. Main Characters * Tokio * Karen * Pikobo * Peralino * Bimajo * Tsubuyakky * Suzukky Episodes Time Bokan 24 # Cleopatra Was Actually a Comedy Duo Known as Cleo and Patra! # The Wright Brothers Were Actually an Only Child # Momotaro Was Actually More of an Ogre than an Actual Ogre! # Dinosaurs Were Humans' Pets! # Halloween's Trick or Treat Was Actually Tottori or Shimane! # Shibuya's Hachiko Was Actually a Bee! # What Columbus Discovered Was Not a New Continent, But a New Exercise Called Gymnastics! # Seton Animal Chronicles Was Actually Donut Chronicles! # Gagarin's Famous Quote Was, "The Earth Is ______"! # The Land-taking Battle During the Warring States Era Was Actually a _____ Battle! # Guns First Being Introduced to Japan Was Actually ______ First Being Introduced to Japan! # Joan of Arc was the First ______! # Santa Claus Was Actually ______! # The Ninja Hattori Hanzō Was Actually a ______! # Pythagoras Was Actually a Genius of ______! # Galileo Galilei Was Actually a ______! # What Sanzo Hoshi Was Striving For Was the World's Best ______! # The Nazca Lines Were __________! # Murasaki Shikibu was Actually a _____! # The Shinsengumi was Actually a _____ Group! # Versailles Was Actually a ________ Center! # America's Moon Landing Was Staged! # Nightingale Was Actually the ________ in White! # The Genius da Vinci Was the Final Episode! Time Bokan 24: The Villians Strike Back #What's the Super Surprising Connection Between the Genius Inventor Edison and Japan?! #What was the Super Surprising Job that the God of Baseball, Babe Ruth, Tried to Do?! #What Super Surprising Thing was the Mercenary of the Bakumatsu, Sakamoto Ryoma, the First to do in Japan?! #What Super Surprising Thing was the Author of Sherlock Holmes, Arthur Conan Doyle, Obsessed With?! #What Super Surprising Food was the Great Author Natsume Soseki Obsessed With?! #What's the Super Surprising Way That Even You Can Become the World-Renowned Heroine, the Little Mermaid?! #The Shogun Loves to Save Money?! What was Tokugawa Ieyasu's Super Surprising Method of Saving Money?! #Methods That Can Still Be Used Today! What was Yang Guifei's Super Surprising Beauty Regimen?! #What's Mito Komon's Super Surprising Connection with NTV Announcer Miura Asami?! #What Were the Super Surprising Treasures that Kukai Found All Over Japan?! #What was Napoleon's Super Surprising Method of Getting a Good Night's Sleep When He Supposedly Only Slept 3 Hours?! #Announcer Fukuzawa Appears Once Again! The Statue of Liberty Ultra Quiz! #What's the Super Surprising Reason the Famous Japanese Ukiyo-e Artist Katsushika Hokusai Moved 93 Times?! #What Super Surprising Catch Phrase Did the Famous Inventor, Hiraga Gennai, Think Up That We Still Use Today?! #What Was the God of Education, Sugawara no Michizane's Super Surprising Legend About Being a Genius?! #What's the Super Surprising Reason Beethoven Looks So Scary in His Portrait?! #What's the Super Surprising Reason One of the Major Players of the Meiji Restoration, Saigō Takamori, Had a Dog?! #Kasuga no Tsubone Was the Daughter of a Traitor! What Was the Super Surprising Reason She Climbed to the Top of the Ooku? #Imoto Is a Historical Figure?! What's the Super Surprising Problem That the Beast Hunter Imoto Ayako Has?! #Alexander Graham Bell Invented the Telephone! What Super Surprising Struggle Led to Its Creation?! #Matsuo Basho Was a Ninja?! What's the Super Surprising Truth Behind the "Trip for The Narrow Road to the Interior?! #The Inescapable Alcatraz Prison! What Super Surprising and Ridiculous Plans Were Used to Prevent Escape?! #A Major Player of the Genpei War! What's the Super Surprising Reason Minamoto no Yoshitsune Was Able to Defeat Benkei?! #The Ranking That Prince Shotoku Came Up With: The Twelve Bokan Ranking System! And What Will Become of Bimajo?! Staff * Takayuki Inagaki - Director * Yoichi Kato - Series Composition * Akihiro Hino - Creative Producer * Kunio Okawara - Mecha Design External Links * Official Site Gallery Time Bokan 24.jpg|First promo art Navigation Category:Series